


An Olive Grove Facing the Sea

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: Tonks/Hermione 7 Spells [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma sees something she'd rather not have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Olive Grove Facing the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** the sea
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Snow Patrol

Padma decides to go for a walk after curfew, knowing full well that it is against the rules. She is a Prefect after all, and should be enforcing them, not breaking them. She sneaks out of the castle, a little surprised by her own daring and rather smug about her ability to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris. She wonders vaguely why Filch named his cat Mrs Norris as she makes her way slowly towards the lake. It's not a very catty name, in her opinion. _Then again,_ thinks Padma, _given the opportunity, I'd name my cat something silly like Eurydice. And Hermione named her cat Crookshanks, which is just plain weird._

Padma wanders on slowly, lost in thought and day dreams. As she nears the lake, she is torn out of her reverie by faint splashes. She looks out over the lake in the darkness, expecting to see the tentacles of the giant squid. She is fairly sure the squid waved at her last time she visited at night. To her surprise, Padma sees that she is not the only one breaking rules tonight. Two girls are swimming in the lake. Padma squints at them in the darkness and realises that the one of them is the Head Girl. She is not sure who the other girl is. She looks familiar and yet not. with a sinking feeling, Padma understands why she almost recognises this girl.

This is the girl who meets Hermione every Hogsmead weekend. This is the girl with short dark hair who makes Hermione laugh until she cries in The Hog's Head. This is the girl who's eyes light up under too much eyeliner as Hermione walks towards her. This is the girl. This is that girl.

Padma sits by the lake with a heavy heart and watches them swim. She is not sure how long she sits there, watching. She is fairly sure that the girl has seen her, but Hermione has not. So Padma sits, in the early hours of the morning, slow tears coursing down her cheeks.


End file.
